fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Crime Doing Time
Narrator: And now, Fillmore. Today's episode, A Crime Doing Time. (Leshawna sees Ben and Chomper) Gwen: Ben? Chomper? What are you… Ben: We heard that you'd be here. Who are they? Mac: They're Fidget and Olivia. (bus comes with Meg driving and everyone gets on) (while on bus Bloo lights Meg's hat on fire without Meg knowing) Bloo: Wow, I didn't know you were the hottest girl ever. Meg: (turns around) What? Numbuh One: Is it getting hot in here? Meg: What? Fidget: (sniffs) I smell smoke. Meg: (screams loudly after Fidget gives her a hint on her hat being on fire) Chomper: Ugh. (pours water from bucket on Meg's head) Meg: Good thing we're here. (stops bus) Gwen: Wow, there is a lot interesting stuff in San Francisco. Cream: Tails and Chris said we can't use the confessionals this episode. (all get off the bus) Chomper: We made to X Middle School. Principle Folsom: Welcome guests. We have a case to solve. Olivia: We're on out. (she and Fidget were about to go the other way) Principle Folsom: All of you, with the Safety Patrol. Ben: Safety Patrol? Bubbles: I know who they are. They're those detectives that are all recognized by orange belts they wear around they're shirts. Chomper: What's the problem? Principle Folsom: Can I show the Safety Patrol first? Jack: We'd be honored to. Starfire: Are you sure? Jack: (walks towards door) Buttercup: Come on, let's just go okay? Mac: Can I talk to some one for a moment? (1 MINUTE LATER) Ash(through TV screen): That's great. I heard that you're starting to gain some progress. Mac: Thanks, I'm gonna have to go now. Ash(through TV screen): Good luck on Total Drama Cartoon. (TV screen turns off) Mac: I'm coming. (runs towards stairs) (AT SAFETY PATROL OFFICE) Fillmore: Hey, I'm Fillmore, and here's my partner Ingrid. Ingrid: Good to meet you all. Chomper: Have you been ever yelled at before? Vallejo: Fillmore! What did you do taking done the identity thief? Ben: I guess yes, a lot. Cream: So you haven't even checked on where the identity thief hit? You guys are bad. Vallejo: He was caught, but Fillmore destroyed some stuff trying to catch him. Cream: Are you sure it was a he? Vallejo: He was Edward Fries, and he's currently taking detention. Starfire: Well, have you even checked on who is connected to this Edward person? Fidget: I think I know. My former master Ratigan. Vallejo: Okay, let's stop with the memories people. Fillmore, you, Ingrid, and two others check the gymnasium. The rest of you, check the music room. Fillmore: I pick her and her. Cream: Sure. Starfire: I'll be glad to help. Mac: Let's go you guys. (runs off followed by Ben, Fidget, Numbuh One, Leshawna, Gwen, Buttercup, Jack, Olivia, Jinx, Bubbles, and Bloo) (AT GYM) Satoshi McClemens: Hello? Starfire: We know what you did so just confess already! Cream: Starfire, that's not a polite way to ask if they did it. (Satoshi runs away from them causing a chase to start) Cream: Oh no you don't. Lockrama. (everything in the gym is locked and Satoshi runs towards the basketballs and shoots them towards Fillmore and Ingrid) Ingrid: Look out. (MEANWHILE AT THE MUSIC ROOM) Chomper: (opens door) Can we have a word with you? Juliet Davis: Can I listen to some music first? (turns the volume really loud to run away from them and start a chase) Ben: (activates Omnitrix) Olivia: What are you doing? (BACK AT GYMNASIUM) Starfire: (grabs Satoshi) Tell us why you disguised yourself as Ratigan, made one of my friends your sidekick before I meet him, and hired the identity thief? Cream: Um, Fillmore, Ingrid, I'm just gonna check that other girl over there. (transforms into some school reporter named Blair) Satoshi McClemens: I didn't do anything. Edward happens to be my rival. Starfire: LIAR! You tell me now or I'll blast you into the galaxy or maybe even planet, and you will lose all you're air on the way. Cream: May I speak to you? Tiffany Nemo: Name's Tiffany, and you are person? Cream: Um, Blair. Yah, I'm Blair the school reporter. Mind if I take an interview? Tiffany Nemo: Sure, it will help with my social skills. Maybe even my moves in karate. (MEANWHILE AT MUSIC ROOM) Juliet Davis: Do you guys give up? (grabs record from a record player and throws it like throwing star and gets caught on Gwen's sock) Bubbles: That's it. I have a killer voice too. Watch. (uses Hyper Voice) Juliet Davis: (covers her ears) ARGH! I'M OUT OF THIS NONSENSE! (BACK IN THE GYM GIRLS LOCKER ROOM) Cream: Thank you for the review Tiffany. I'll put on the papers that you didn't disguise yourself as a rat named Ratigan. Tiffany Nemo: Who's Ratigan? Cream: It's my pet, (brief pause) cat. I lost her on my way to X, see you later. (leaves) Tiffany Nemo: Strange girl. Ingrid: Who are you? Cream: (changes back to Cream) Ingrid: Oh, well, what info did you get, did you have to give her a chase? Cream: Nope, I got all the info on her right her and didn't have to chase her. Ingrid: (checks notes) Looks like she's innocent. Cream: I know, but she is very interested in karate. She evens wears a karate uniform and acts like she got bumped on the head. Ingrid: Well, Satoshi is innocent as well. Fillmore is talking with a guy named Eugene Penn. Cream: Okay, but I think Blair can get something out of him as well. (changes into Blair) Ingrid: You really do magic. (AT MUSIC ROOM) Spidermonkey: Take this. (shoots web from his butt and Juliet Davis gets caught in it) Chomper: Tell us what you were doing here. (a mysterious man in black clothes goes out the window) Eugene Penn: (walks towards door) Fillmore: (wears disguise as reporter) Excuse, me and Blair are here for another interview. Do you have a few minutes? Eugene Penn: Hmm, will I get a good review punks? Cream: Oh everyone gets a good review. Eugene Penn: Cool. So I'm Eugene Penn and I'm part of a rock band. My mother is deceased, and my father abandoned me. Cream: (starts crying) Fillmore: Hey Blair, what's wrong? Cream: That story is just, so sad. (continue whining) (AT MUSIC ROOM) Juliet Davis: Believe me now? (shows picture of Juliet fighting Ratigan) Fidget: Yes. Olivia: I wonder how the others are doing, they must've gotten more people than we did. (OUTSIDE) Man Disguised As Ratigan: (takes off mask to reveal a human face that looks like a nerd with glasses and takes off tail to reveal it is really a whip attached to tape) (AT HQ) Joseph Anza: It doesn't add up, all the suspects seem to be innocent. Danny O' Farrell: Does this Ratigan is the real deal? Cream: Hey, I found something at the interview, can you check what it is? Karen Tehama: Sure, so what do you got? Cream: A little glove that changes the size of any person wearing it. Karen Tehama: I'll see who owns this glove, check back later. Cream: Okay. (hidden person hides behind corner with a squirt gun) Cream: Hum? I know you're behind there. Hidden person: (just shows hand with squirt gun) Cream: Opalmea Teleportay Universal Disspair (squirt disappears) Chip Ramirez: Hello suckers. (runs away) Cream: You get back here. (pulls out walkie talkie) Starfire, I found who did it, he's headed towards the cafeteria. (AT CAFETERIA) Chip Ramirez: I have been teased by bullies for too long, so I invented a change size glove and made a rat mask. I traveled to London to kill the queen as a minor objective, I wanted to be wealthy and take down those who hurt me. Cream: Sorry Chip, looks like my friends are coming in five, four, three… Starfire: (bursts doors open) Cream: They're here. Fillmore: Stay here, cause our friend over here can scorch but we don't that to happen do we? Chip Ramirez: If it isn't my ex-partner and the girl. I've been expecting you to come here. Starfire: I don't believe we've met. Cream: He's been in a lot of places. Starfire: I do remember a scorny kid fighting Cyborg. Big glasses, buck teeth, it's you all right. Olivia: It's payback for trying to kill me. Bloo: (throws knife and gets stuck on Chip's cape and get attached to the wall) Mac: You could've killed him. Bloo: I didn't bring my light saber. Cream: You're going to be in detention for a long time. Chip Ramirez: One question, how did you do that magic? Cream: A good magican never tells her secrets. Chip Ramirez: I'll be back. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction